


The Words I Want to Tell You

by kotobukki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobukki/pseuds/kotobukki
Summary: You finally got the chance to attend one of Seventeen's hi touch sessions, and you struggle to find the words to say to Chan





	The Words I Want to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This post was sitting in my drafts for a very very long time. Basically I wrote it when I heard about Chan being ignored at one of the hi-touch sessions and I got really angry XD
> 
> So it's really short but I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you for taking time off to read this!

Your heart thumped louder and faster as you approached the end of the line. Instinctively, you placed your free hand across your chest, in desperate hopes of calming your heart before it jumped out from your body. 

Your feet came to a halt, your throat went dry, your eyes widened as you struggled to find the words to say.

Yellow hair, brown orbs, slightly tanned skinned. Decked out in a black checkered suit, with a white dress shirt underneath, the man standing in front of you looked absolutely stunning and as cliche as it sounds, he took your breath away.

Back when you first got into Seventeen, you promised yourself that you wouldn’t spend so much of your time investing in them. But their charm, their music, their personality pulled you in quickly. And before you knew it, you swore to every friend that you would love and protect them at all costs.

Chan, in particular, caught your eye. You saw him as a hardworking, passionate dancer. He was someone constantly striving to improve himself and sometimes you couldn’t help but worry if he was overworking himself.

Snapping back into reality, Chan’s palm made contact with yours as he smiled at you. You had a second, and your mind fumbled for the words to tell him.

_“I love you”_ Nope, that was too direct.

_“You’ve worked hard today”_ This wasn’t enough to express your gratitude.

“Thank you for being a singer.” You managed to say at the last minute. Chan seemed shocked for a moment, before replying with a nod and a “thank you”.

Your hand had finally left his, and you slowly lowered it down to your side, the hi-touch over. From the corner of your eye you caught Chan’s smile growing wider, and your left the room happier knowing that you made his day.


End file.
